Coming Home
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Allen and Kanda are separated for four long years. Live through each year with Allen and witness Kanda's return. Took me two weeks, lovahs, so read it!


**Hi everyone!Sorry I disappeared!  
**

**Sadly, I will not be able to complete the Yullen Week 14 Themes challenge :(  
**

**But here's to you guys! These are for you :)  
**

**Don't hate me, 'kay?  
**

**mini-summary: Allen hasn't seen Kanda in four years. Allen wished him Itterasshai, but Kanda never came back. But then, on Christmas Eve..**

**So,**

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

**March, two months since Kanda's mission began.**

I was genuinely angry. But I was angry at nothing and everything at the same time.

"Hey, Moyashi-chan-" Lavi started, walking up behind me.

"Don't call me that!" I lashed out, spinning around.

Lavi looked shocked.

"But, Allen-Moyashi, that's been your-"

"Don't call me that name anymore!" I shouted. Then, tears welled up in my eyes. "At least, not until Kanda comes back."

**January, one year since Kanda's mission began.**

"Lenalee, I can't just get over him!" I screamed. "I love him! I don't care if he's been gone for a year! I'll keep waiting, and I'll still love him when he comes back!"

"Allen, it's no good for you to stay in the past and wait for an exorcist who may never come back!" Lenalee shouted in retaliation. "Kanda said he'd try to come back, and he hasn't!"

"But he will!" I cried, venom lacing my words.

"I hate to say this because I'm your friend, Allen," she said angrily, her tone darkening. "But Kanda is probably dead."

"No!" I turned around, starting to walk away. "He's not dead. He's alive!"

"It's hardly possible, if he's not dead now, he'll die of dehydration! Last time we heard from him, he was in the middle of the desert! And that was six months ago!"

I turned to face her again. "Kanda is alive. I know he is. " Tears streamed down my face. "He's probably safe, too. Stranded somewhere! And Lenalee, if you were my friend, you would never say that to me!"

"God, Allen! Just move on! You promised your father you'd move on, but what are you doing? Sitting around and waiting for someone who will never come back!"

"Lenalee." I hissed. "You...I can't believe you would say that."

"Well, I did."

"I hate you." I glowered at her.

Suddenly my body stopped functioning. I felt my heartbeat slow. The room spun. I fell to the ground. I laid there, my eyes shut, gasping for air.

"A-Alle-"

"Allen-chan!?" I heard Lavi say. He sounded distant.

"Walker-dono!"

I fell unconscious, and when I woke, the infirmary nurse had revealed to the others my disease. I was very sick, and I'd hid it until then. The Anemia. I hadn't known what it was, I'd thought that it was a real heartbreak, missing Kanda too much. I guess it wasn't. The nurse called it "Vitamin deficiency". I hadn't been eating enough, and I lacked the vitamin B12 and B6. It was official, I was a freak.

**October, two years since Kanda's mission began.**

"Lavi!" I gasped. "Wait...up!"

Lavi seemed so far ahead of me. So...far.. I felt myself feeling dizzy again.

"Lavi..!" I said hoarsely. "Hah..I.."

Lavi turned and ran towards me at just the right time, catching me as I started to fall to the ground.

"Allen-chan, you've got to be careful, ne?" Lavi helped me up. "You've got anemia, you can't forget."

"Meh.." I grumbled. I stood, pushing Lavi's arms away. "I'm fine. Let's go eat."

I started walking for the door again, Lavi nervously walking by my side.

"Allen-chan, I worry about you. We all do." Lavi said, evidently worried and anxious. "Just try to be more careful, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, Lavi. " I looked down as I opened the cafeteria doors.

Once we got our food, we sat down at our usual table. Lavi sat across from me. Lenalee's seat wasn't taken yet, she hadn't arrived. It was next to Lavi. The seat next to me was always open. It waited for Kanda to come home. Everyone respected that it hurt me to see anyone else sit there. They said it was understandable.

"Allen-chan, you'd better start eating, or the nurse will yell at you later when you get your shots." Lavi pointed to my food.

I ate all of my dango and the fruit that I'd ordered, then the meat that was an inevitable part of my life because of the vitamin deficiency.

"Hey, Lavi.." I said, swallowing the last hunk of meat.

"Ne?"

"Do you think.." I said calmly. "Kanda will be back?"

Lavi stayed silent. I never openly discussed Kanda.

"...Maybe." Lavi said finally.

"Lenalee still insists that he's..." I cut myself off, unable to say the word. Lavi nodded. "But Kanda would never...so easily. He'd still be fighting."

"Yeah, you've got a point. Kanda never did let down a fight, no matter his condition."

"So you think he's alive still?" I asked. Little hope showed in my eyes, but I tried.

"Hard to say. It's likely and unlikely, Allen-chan."

"Okay." I said, beginning to eat my vegetable tempura. That was the only thing left to eat.

"Hi, Lavi, Allen!" Lenalee said, coming to the table.

"Hey, Lenalee!"

"Hi, Lenalee." I said, smiling.

**May, Three years since Kanda's mission began.**

Lavi laughed. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. Bak Chan stood there, completely drenched in sugar-water, sticky and smelly. But that wasn't the funny part. That was, he was absolutely covered in butterflies.

Lavi tried to keep quiet as he laughed hysterically, tears in his eyes.

"We really got him, Allen-chan!" he cackled under his breath.

"Who would've thought that Bak actually believed that she liked men that loved butterflies?" I chuckled silently.

"Lenalee hates butterflies," Lavi commented, still laughing. "She says they freak her out."

The large bush we hid in was facing Bak and his butterflies, near the garden. Around now was usually the time Lenalee came to water the garden.. The back door of the Black Order opened, and my eyes widened. Both Lavi and I went silent, knowing the funniest part was yet to come.

Lenalee was smiling, carrying a small watering can, walking at a normal pace. She turned the corner, where Bak the Butterfly Man stood. Bak jumped in surprise at Lenalee, who was looking down. She hadn't noticed Bak yet.

"3.." Lavi grinned. "2..1."

Lenalee looked up, as if on watering can fell to the ground, water slashing everywhere. The butterflies on Bak didn't move; they were enjoying their meal of sugar water on Bak's skin and clothes.

"Ah...Ah.." Lenalee was frozen in shock and fear, shaking violently with her mouth open slightly.

"Ah, Lenalee.." Bak smiled. "Give me a hug! I like butterflies, like you do!"

Bak went to hug Lenalee.

Lavi was gasping, trying to stay quiet as his body shook with laughter. I was laughing silently, tears rolling down my face.

"Ah...Ahn...Bu...You..Butterf-flies!" Lenalee stuttered, shrieking the last word.

"Yeah, butterflies!" Bak grinned. "I know you like them, so I got some for you!"

"_**Butterflies!**_" Lenalee screamed. She stumbled onto her feet. "Innocence, hatsudo! Level Two Release, Sound Shackles!"

The dark boots activated, and Lenalee proceeded to have a screaming fit as she ran as fast as the dark boots could go.

Bak stood there in shock.

"But you like butterflies!" He cried as Lenalee disappeared around the corner.

He chased after her meekly, his tiny legs much slower than Lenalee's. As soon as Bak was out of our view, Lavi and I burst out laughing, loud and feeling accomplished. We'd told Bak that Lenalee absolutely loved butterflies, which she is absolutely afraid of. The rest was Bak's doing.

**February 14th, the fourth and present year since Kanda began his mission.**

"Happy Valentine's day, Allen-kun!" Lenalee said happily.

"Oh.." I blushed. "Um, thanks, Lenalee."

I had just started celebrating holidays again. She handed me a card with cursive on the front.

Lavi ran up behind me.

"Hey, cheer up, Allen-chan!" Lavi whispered in my ear. "Yuu-chan would have wanted you to."

"Okay," I smiled, brightening up. "But only because I know Kanda's out there somewhere."

"Good enough," Lavi laughed.

I laughed with him. Lenalee joined in.

"Oh!" I remembered. "Crap, I've got my shots today!"

I started for the infirmary, and Lavi caught up with me halfway there.

"Hey, want me to come with you?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, I don't care," I said, smiling.

As we reached the infirmary, I began talking about the huge pills I would have to take once I didn't need anemia shots anymore. They were the biggest I'd seen, and they were B12 supplements. Lavi seemed thrilled that I was getting closer to being well again. I think I'm well, but not as healthy as Lavi or Lenalee.

When the nurse came into my usual room, she began prepping the syringe and asking me about my life outside the infirmary. All of my answers were cheerful. I went on a mission with Miranda and Lavi two days before, and I was going to go to the Valentine's day party later on.

The nurse warned me not to get too excited when I was at the party. I replied "I know, I know," because I really did know that I had to be careful.

Lavi winced when the nurse stuck the big needle into my arm. I didn't even blink.

It was all very simple routine and painless now.

(Telling the truth, my first shots, I'd cried.)

The shots were done, and I was free to continue on for the rest of today and tomorrow before I had to get them again.

**May 30th, the fourth and present year.  
**  
"You called to see me, Komui?" I asked.

"Yes." Komui's eyes shone. "I have great news."

"What is it?" I asked, hope all over my face.

"Kanda's golem has reported in. We only got a signal, and the golem is in Asia. There was no communication, just a flicker of a signal and then it was gone, but now there's a little bit more proof that Kanda's alive."

"Really?!" Tears filled my eyes. "You're not lying?"

**July 9th, the fourth year and the present year since Kanda began his mission.**

_Innocence, activate! _I thought, and my left arm transformed. I slayed the three level two akuma easily.

"Rest in peace, Miss Lucy." I muttered to the last one. My arm deactivated and I called out to Lenalee.

"I'm done over here!"

"Same over here, Allen-kun!" Lenalee strode over to me, dark boots deactivating.

"Alright, I didn't find any Innocence, did you?" I asked, holding my injured right arm with my left.

"No, I think the woman 'accomodator' was just using witchcraft to cast curses on the town for making her a loner."

"Okay, let's go home." I smiled.

"We need to get your arm checked out." Lenalee said seriously as we headed for the hotel.

"I think it's just fractured, it doesn't hurt that bad."

**September 26th, the fourth year/present year.**

"Allen, if you'd like," the nurse said as I rubbed my arm where I'd taken the shot. "We can take your arm out of the splint today. It's healed perfectly."

"Oh, could you?" I begged. "I've been waiting two months!"

"Mmhm." The nurse released my right arm with one of her tools, and I stretched it out.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled.

"No problem, Allen." the nurse left, showing that I could leave, too.

_My arm feels so much better out of that stupid splint. _I thought.

When I went to the cafeteria for lunch, everyone seemed happy.

"Allen-chan, you're arm's all better!" Lavi cheered.

"Ne, it was really annoying." I brushed it off. I sat in my usual seat, next to the usual empty place. I laid my hand on Kanda's seat.

Smiling gently, I looked down at the bare place. _Wherever you are, Kanda..I hope you're okay._

"Allen-chan?" Lavi asked.

"What?" I asked in return, looking up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." I glanced at the empty seat again. "I'm fine."

**November 18th, fourth/present year.**

"Komui!" I shouted. "What have you done?!"

Komui backed away, trying to calm me. "I only tested a new potion on Lavi-san!"

"_He's a RABBIT!_" I screamed. The little red rabbit twitched it's ears in irritation.

**December 20th, fourth/present** **year.**

"Hey Allen, who'd you get for your secret Santa?" Lenalee inquired, her eyes sparkling.

"Lavi.. Oops! Swear you won't tell!" I giggled.

"I swear." Lenalee laughed. "What'd you get him?"

"A rabbit plushie. It was wearing a scarf, and it's from the mission when we went to Germany. I couldn't help myself!"

Lenalee laughed with me. In the back of my mind, i knew that my least favorite holiday was approaching. It was Christmas, also my birthday, and the day Mana died. Christmas was just not a good day for me.

Lenalee claimed she had to go give the science division their coffee, so she said goodbye, leaving me in my thoughts. I usually celebrated Christmas with Kanda. Four years ago, we'd usually go into his room because I'd be all teary on my father's date of death. Kanda would hold me and tell me that tomorrow I'd be okay. He'd whisper really sweet things in my ear, things that he'd never dare say in front of anyone but me. Then, I'd convince him that I was okay again and beg to go to the Christmas party (but I only wanted the food). He would refuse, but after picking at the subject, he'd "che" and agree to go.

_Maybe this would be yet another Christmas without him?_ I wondered sadly.

I absolutely hated Christmas.

**December 23rd, fourth year/present year.  
**  
I laid in bed, tears soaking the pillow. I'd done nothing but this act, crying, mostly the first year. Then, the second, I'd began to find a routine, unused to happiness. The third was the year when I'd started recovering and hoping. This year was probably the best so far, yet I was upset with myself.

_How could I have been happy without Kanda? I promised I wouldn't move on until he came back!_

I choked on another sob, forcing it away.

_Kanda..Are you ever coming home?_

**December 24th, fourth and present year.**

I grinned.

"'Tis the season to be jolly~" Lavi laughed.

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~!" sang Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda and I.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Komui whined. He had an awful headache, but we exorcists didn't care. It was Christmas Eve!

My face held a joyous expression, but inside, I was crumbling to pieces.

"Lenalee!" I called. She'd made her way across the room.

"Yes, Allen-kun?" She waved from across the large cafeteria.

I went over to her, smiling at the exorcists I hardly knew.

"So, Allen-kun. All of the exorcists are here.." Lenalee said.

I winced suddenly at the word "all". Realizing what I'd done, I quickly smiled and agreed.

"Ah, looks like it." I said calmly. "Too bad I hardly know any of them!"

I laughed nervously, and Lenalee chuckled.

"Go make some friends!" She said teasingly, punching my arm.

"Oi, I already have plenty!" I elbowed her back, laughing.

"No, go make more!" She said, louder.

"So," I said, trying to calm down. "How's the party preparations?"

"Oh, fantastic! Miranda and I have everything ready for the whole Christmas Eve she-bang after dinner!" She grinned.

"That's great Lenalee." I said.

"Ne." I walked away, wandering around, looking for something to do.

"Oi, Allen-chan!" Lavi called.

"Hey, Lavi!" I smiled.

"Are you okay so far?" Lavi whispered.

"Yeah." I said, smiling appreciatively.

The past four years, Lavi has been the one that helped me the most. Lavi pushed me to be happy, to take care of myself, to keep living. At first, I'd been stubborn- never letting go, always waiting for Kanda to come home. Then, I found I wasn't as hungry as I used to be. I started to stop eating. Then, I found out on my own that I was sick- and I thought it was heartbreak. After the multiple fights with Lenalee, I'd passed out. That's when Lavi started taking control.

I owed Lavi so, so much.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, Allen."

I walked away with a real smile on my face, heading for the corner where Jerry stood behind the counter. I was hungry, as usual. Almost two and a half hours passed and Lenalee was standing on a table, next to very nervous looking Miranda Lotto.

"Let the party begin! All exorcists and science division members, please head to the lobby!" Lenalee announced. She nudged Miranda with her elbow.

"Oh! U-uh, please leave any alcoholic be-beverages here before going to the lobby! If we find any a-alcohol, you will be removed im-im-imeadiately!" Miranda shrieked.

All of the cafeteria's inhabitants began shuffling for the lobby, except for Lavi. Within two hours, someone had spiked his punch with an energy drink, and he ran and bounced at almost the speed of light to the lobby. Lenalee glared at the crowd from the table, which Miranda had fallen off of, once Lavi disappeared.

"Alright, who spiked Lavi's drink?"

* * *

The party continued on, hours and hours passed, and I found myself enjoying myself quite a bit.

Lavi's energy high was slowing, and he was starting to talk at a regular pace. Lenalee the alcohol Nazi hadn't found a drop of alcohol, much to my happiness.

"Lenalee!" I said, happily.

Just as she turned to look at me, a voice sounded on the intercom.

"*_Cough*_ Is this thing on?" Reever's voice asked. "Uh, there's an unexpected arrival in the front, Chief Komui wants everyone to go out there and, um, see what's going on."

Everyone mumbled and muttered in confusion, and the crowd started heading for the front 'yard' of the order. I started walking, and when I looked over to my right, Lavi walked next to me, the energy spike finally worn off. We all arrived at the front part of the building. Some stayed just within the order, annoyed and not bothering to come outside. At some point, Lavi and I had made it to the front. The rest, including Lavi, Lenalee, and myself, were outside it's doors, staring in awe at the black carriage, driven by a speckled gray mare and a finder, his uniform worn and tattered.

"Who..?" Lavi asked aloud, staring like the rest. Lenalee shook her head, trying to see if she was dreaming.

I just watched the unmoving carriage, my breath hitching.

_Could it be? No, Kanda's- Kanda is... He's still fighting, and if he wasn't, he would have tried to notify Komui!_

I stood there, my palms becoming sweaty and clammy. The door to the gorgeous carriage finally opened, but ever so slowly. And even then, the opening was shadowed by a thick, black curtain.

Lavi muttered something like, "Agh, come on!"

But I was too focused on the passenger within to pay attention to Lavi anymore. The curtain shuddered for a split second- and stopped. Then, suddenly, the curtain opened swiftly and quickly. Dark, blackish-bluish hair, long and missing a hair ribbon, which was in the man's strong, pale hands ripped and worn. A half-open exorcist coat, and no shirt underneath, revealing the wrapped chest, sculpted and marble statue-like. The wrap covering the torso was speckled with blood, dried.

"No...impossible." Lenalee whispered.

I felt the crowd backup, and I was alone at the front of the crowd. I couldn't speak. My throat closed up, and tears just started to fall down my face. His face, perfect and held in a passive expression. His eyes were cold, but only I saw the warmth that they held for me alone. Mugen dangled from it's space on his back, the katana's holder obviously over-used and in need of repair.

He stepped down from the carriage and onto the dusty brown-colored ground, his eyes widening. He took a few steps forward, his eyes still holding the most calm and irritable expression they could. Just like they always used to.

"Moyashi...?"

I ran at him, engulfing him in an embrace so tight, it would have choked anyone else.

"Kanda...!" I cried out.

The exorcists all cheered and clapped, but my mind was elsewhere.

"Kanda, I knew it, I-I told Lenalee, and I've waited..." I stuttered, hardly making sense. "So long...!"

Kanda turned my face upwards by my chin. "I promised I'd come back, didn't I?"

I grinned through my tears. "Yes. Yes!"

Kanda hugged me back. For so long. Everyone else eventually left, but Kanda just held me as I cried. I slowly stopped the tears from flowing, and Kanda looked down at me.

"Merry Christmas, Moyashi." Kanda whispered. He then took my lips in his, closing his eyes.

Mine closed too.

Finally, my life was back. I might have suffered for four long, painful years, and I may have endured the anemia. My life would never, ever be the same again, but I had Kanda back, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
